This invention is related to a laminations coating process and in particular to such a process that utilizes a polyesterurethane coating composition.
Many exterior auto and truck parts such as fenders, quarter panels, doors, trim parts, bumpers, fender extensions and other exterior parts are formed of moldable plastic or polymeric materials such as thermoplastic polymers or reinforced polymeric materials. These parts are currently being used because of their corrosion resistance, resistance to permanent deformation on impact and are lighter than metal parts which they replace. Typical moldable thermoplastic polymers that are being used for these parts and that can be easily and economically molded are, for example, polypropylene, polyethylene, ABS (acrylonitrile-butadiene-styrene polymers), polystyrene, and styrene-acrylonitrile copolymers. The lighter weight of these parts favorably affects the weight and fuel economy of the auto or truck made with these parts. Because of these advantages, these plastic parts are replacing metal parts of automobiles and trucks. Another advantage of the moldable polymers is that more intricate designs can be made in comparison to sheet metals giving the auto makers increased freedom in design of autos.
To reduce air pollution, automobile and truck manufactures need to reduce the amount of painting in the manufacturing process. It would be desirable to have a process that forms a plastic auto or truck part that has a high quality durable and weatherable finish whose color matches any painted sheet metal used to make the auto or truck and that can be attached directly in the assembly process and does not require further priming or painting. This would eliminate the costly and time consuming painting process with the associated pollution problems. It is an objective of this invention to provide a practical and economical process for laminating a coating composition to a plastic substrate and decorate this substrate and form a finish on the substrate that can be thermoformed and molded and results in a plastic part that has a finish with an excellent overall appearance, is durable and weatherable and the part is useful as an exterior automotive or truck part.